Chasing Solitude
by 69Moans
Summary: Toph is the newest agent assigned to Zuko's squad. His solitary life is about to be turned upside down. AU


**TItle: **Chasing Solitude  
**Rating: **T for insinuations of violenc**e  
Summary: **Toph is the newest agent assigned to Zuko's squad. His solitary life is about to be turned upside down**.  
Disclaimer:**I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

**AN:**

**So this was just a quick blurb. Well…maybe not so quick. I'ts been sitting on my hard drive waiting for me to write more of it. But I decided that I'd just post this as a one shot. At least until I finish writing what I'm currently working on. Haha originally it was going to end up being Toko. Hope you find this amusing .**

**So yes… FBIagent!Zuko blatant AU**

* * *

None of his partners knew who he was, or his real name. He was simply known to them as scar-face, or _that _agent. Everyone recognized him as a part of the team, they smiled and waved, offering him coffee whenever he came into the office, but his name plate was empty, and he rarely talked with anyone. He barely _smiled_. He was their mystery, and they preferred him that way, at a distance, someone they didn't have to truly let into their hearts.

He had been there for a while now, and nobody could tell exactly when he had started their kind of dangerous work. It was like he had always been there, on the edges and staying in the shadows. He kept things consistent, because he would always return from every mission he was given. Always. He was their comfort, but never their confidant. He preferred it that way. He didn't want anyone to worry about his safe return, to wish for him specifically to get back relatively unharmed and alive. He didn't want to leave anyone behind when, for that one time, he didn't come back.

Keep them at a distance, get your team mates back alive at any cost, remember those he _had_ lost. Those were his three promises to himself. They got him though every day, every hour, and that was how his life was supposed to stay; until the day he died and went to hell, or whatever it was that came after, when death claimed him.

That was the plan; at least until the rookie got assigned to his squad. He was used to working with Sokka, so when he saw the other agent's name under his, he felt relief. The man was reliable and clever, he rarely had to worry about the other getting them into trouble or dying on him. It was the name under Sokka's that gave him pause.

Toph Bei Fong was the new sure-fire recruit. She was what the older agents would call freshmeat, and watching her saunter into the meeting room, he had to admit that he had never seen anyone with such arrogance in their step.

Every new member started out with some swagger in their stride, but that bravado always eventually became tamer and sometimes simply bled out of the survivors. Literally. Once in a while someone like Jet would get to keep it, but for the most part, agents started to move economically, no frills on the side. Zuko hated excess.

"Hey man." Sokka beamed at him, chipper as usual. Zuko sent and answering look and nodded at the shorter female acknowledging her presence as well. She smirked back at him, all confidence and cocksure. Zuko ignored the disrespect, she would either learn soon enough, or die trying. Watching the other two slide into place at the meeting table, Zuko noted the familiarity the newbie and Sokka emanated. Not that a friendly relationship was that uncommon when it came to Sokka, he was the social butterfly of the department, and Zuko was the only one he wasn't close too.

Piando murmured for silence as he strode in, smiling briefly at his private student, before letting the folder in his hands fall to the table. "Alright kids," Zuko heard Toph muffle a laugh at Sokka's expression of indignation. "Here's the thing." He paused and glanced at all of them shaking his head, "I don't know _what_ the higher ups were thinking, but you three will me going on a long term assignment together." A heavy sigh, "Blue, will be in charge of intelligence gathering, and you two," he pointed at the smug pair, "Will be the public face." Their smug looks disappeared and Zuko felt his lips quirk minutely. "Ms. Bei Fong, as you have been schooled in the ways of being a proper lady, we expect you to be on your best behavior. Sokka, learn from the girl and I'm sure you can handle yourself. But, you two will be a newlywed couple, so be nice and sickly sweet to each other. Your priority is to find out and gather evidence on this man." The picture was slapped down between the three of them. Sokka and Toph leaned forward, and Zuko froze. Dread tightening in his gut.

Whipping his head around he glared, and paused at the weary look he received from Sokka's instructor. "I had no say in this." Was his reply, causing Zuko to grit his teeth

"Who did?"

Piando shrugged, "Probably Pakku and Bumi. Maybe Kana." Zuko nodded and didn't say anymore, brooding to himself about broken promises. "All three of you will be living together, but you," he pointed at the scared agent, "Won't be seen, got it? You're the spy, a ghost that collects information for us to work with. Find out what Ozai is doing and hopefully we'll be able to handle the rest." All three nodded.

"Piece of cake," Toph grinned, "though you know I hate acting like a proper lady right?"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, suck it up. Now come on, we got some honeymooning to take care of."

* * *

**AN: Might be continued if i ever finish a story up. :)**


End file.
